The Yokia Hunter
by AnkouDispater
Summary: The world of the newspaper club, that is filled with happiness and peace, is shattered with a new arrival. A monster hunter with a dark past. Is he here to hunt or find a place to call home? (Based on the manga) (I read all your reviews dear readers so please keep up the good work)
1. Chapter 1

**The ****Yokai**** Hunter**

*Rated T - for intense violence, sexual references and angst*

"I putting this complete story on FanFic because I am not comfortable with revealing half finished stories. This one was completed over 6 mouths ago and I have been rewriting certain parts of the story and checking my spelling and grammer. My inspiration comes from pictures, art, music, Manga and media. This particular story is based off the Manga. I generally make up most of the story as a go, but most of it comes from a loosely defined story line. If I have made any mistakes with grammar or spelling I am sorry. I have gone over the story many times so please tell me if I have made such mistaken. Also I know that this story is all over the place but to me it makes sense. Well here is my second ever published story, hope you enjoy"

**Chapter 1:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

The yellow school bus pulled up at one of stops it had to make. Sitting at the bus stop was a boy. He looked about 14 years old. He had short dark brown hair, 6 foot tall, dark blue eyes and tanned white skin. He wore a standard school uniform and his hands had gloves. And he also seemed to wear a dangerous smile. He got on the bus as it stopped, ignoring the driver with glowing eyes. He sat near the back and glared at anyone who tried to talk to him.

The bus travelled down the tunnels that connect the monster and human realms together. Once the bus pulled up and he got out the driver said " be careful out there, this is a very scary school". The boy grew a dangerous smile and said as he looked about him "I'm even scarier". He walked into the darkness of the black forest as if he owned it.

Once he came out of the woods and came to the school buildings he did a once over of the buildings. He got out of his backpack his scheduled and school map. Both of which he had already memorised but for appearances sake he checked them. After a few moments he turned and walked in the direction of the male dormitory.

He had arrived late in the school year so he came early to drop his stuff off into the buildings. He dropped his bags off into his room once he found it and unlocked the door. He then gabbed one of the smaller backpacks and walked off. He entered the class room just on time.

He was enrolled as a first year and was put in a class with a teacher called Miss Shizuka Nekonome. He went to an empty desk down the back of the room. As the lessons started the new kid appeared to be listening to the lesson.

Once the lesson drew to its end Miss Nekonome said to the new guy " so you must be the new student for my class Teutatdes Helsing". He nodded and the teacher continued on " also you need to chose an after school club activity in fact there is the newspaper club that I look after". The boy looked interested and said " well I guess that sounds like fun, when do I start". The bubbly teacher was overjoyed and said that she would introduce him to the rest of the club this afternoon. He thanked he and walked off.

Later on he was introduced to the newspaper club and they were pleased to have a new member. He was introduced to everyone in the room and he was put to work. It was near the time of the school festival and Tuskune really could not help out as he was mostly busy with his responsibility's with the school council leader. So Teu was soon hard at work helping put together the newspaper's special addition.

All of a sudden in burst Moka saying that she had seen Hokuto with Kira so they must be working together. Tuskune came in at that time and seemed disbelieving. He laughed and said "you must have seen wrongly Hokuto isn't that kind of person". Moka said " I don't lie, believe me Tuskune, I really..". She was interrupted by Tsukune who said "even if you saw that, Hokuto must have been tricked by Kira". As he still walked out the door despite protests and threats.

Teu said once he was gone " foolish boy, its hard to believe he is a ghoul, so naive". Kurumu came up looking angry and said " who are you calling foolish"? He looked up with that dangerous smile and Kurumu took a few steps back involuntary. He said as he got up " well well well its time for the hunter to hunt his prey". He walked out of the room leaving everyone wondering what he was taking about.

He went back to his dorm and put on a strange looking outfit. It covered his entire body making it look like a skin suit. But it looked like it could withstand bullets easily enough. He then carefully strapped a long thing that was wrapped up in a cloth on his back. He then took off running very fast without let up towards the school.

Moka was attacked and knocked out by Kira. Tuskune had just walked into the student council chambers and saw that Hokuto had killed all the council members. At first Tsukune could not wrap his head around the facts. Then Hokuto confirmed it and revealed to Tuskune that he was the leader of anti thesis. As Hokuto attacked Tuskune, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore attacked him. Ruby then came in and said that Moka has been kidnapped. Then they beat him up and took him to the chairman.

As they walked Hokuto into the dark lords room, the chairman himself came along. He used a barrier to seal Hokuto's power. Hokuto then smashed apart the barrier and killed the guards and sliced the chairman in half. He then told them that he had planed for himself to be captured and escape all to get the Rosario of Judgement.

Then Tuskune attacked Hokuto and said that he would defeat him. Hokuto then put a ward around Tuskune's friends in order to keep them out. Then Hokuto then began to beat up Tsukune. As Hokuto was about to punch Tuskune a black blur got in then road and kicked Hokuto into a wall.

There stood Helsing in all his glory and he said to the confused audience " I am Teutatdes Helsing of the Shadow Hunter proclamation, we have many agents throughout the monster and the human world, when we heard that fairy tale was funding a little know organisation called anti thesis, we investigated thoroughly and found that the head of the organisation was planing to make war between the two worlds break out, they wisely sent their best hunter with the best equipment out to stop or kill this monster, I like my forefathers before me pledge to destroy all evil by any means necessary, so I will ask, to show that us humans can be reasonable, to surrender the Rosario of Judgement and stand down".

Hokuto laughed long and loud and said "foolish arrogant hunter, you really think that you can stop me". In response Helsing shook his head and said as he pulled off the package on his back " I, by the power given to me". He unwrapped the cloth and it was revealed to be a sword. It was about 4 foot long and an 2 inches wide. It was curved and looked brand new. The head and handle seemed to be encysted with black crystals. In the cross section was large black diamond. Helsing continued " I pledge to do all that is necessary to end these monsters".

He then held the sword high as Hokuto to put a ward around him. He then kicked the ward and said "Sword of Chaos hear me, I am Helsing your true master, show your true nature". There was a massive bust of power from the blade and the ward shattered apart. Then pure dark flames engulfed the blade and the darkness slowly spread all over Helsing.

He screamed a blood-curdling scream and clawed at his skin with his free hand and fell onto the ground as the darkness coved his whole body all bar his head. Then he vomited up blood as his head was engulfed. Once the dark oily looking substance had engulfed his body his he grew a bit bulkier looking. He ran at Hokuto with speeds that baffled the mind and punched him into a wall. Hokuto said "what sort of trickery is this"?

Helsing approached him sword over shoulder. He said in a deep dark voice "I am far more than you could ever be". Helsing was then hit by a holy light spell using the Rosario of judgement. The shadow hunter dispelled it with a dark flash from his sword. Hokuto looked horrified as an unsealed vampire joined the fight.

The shadow hunter then seemed to disappeared and reappeared behind Hokuto as Hokuto changed into his true form. But then James sliced all of the legs and appendages within seconds. A now torso-less and screaming Hokuto said " your a monster".

The Shadow Hunter said " that is the curse of those who wield the chaos sword, forged by the Dark Fairies and Dwarfs with the blood of 100 demons long ago for the soul purposes of killing Dracula, it has been further strengthened with all the blood of monster that have been slain upon this blade, this is passed down from father to father, we all consider it a honour to wield the cursed blade, if we have to be consumed by the darkness and become demons to keep the world safe from evil in all its forms, so be it".

Helsing then bought his sword to Hokuto's neck and said " this is a good death, you have fought valiantly human now monster, rest in peace". The demon then beheaded the former human. Once that was done he dropped the blade with a clatter. He slowly returned to human as he wrapped up the sword again.

Everyone looked at him with wonder as he picked up the Rosario of Judgement. He looked at it with a sad smile and went up to the now sitting up chairman. He then handed it back to him and the chairman looked surprised.

Helsing said " I know all about you dark lord Tenmei Mikogami, you wish for a better world as well, one where Yokai and men can dwell in harmony, a noble goal, that is why you should keep that holy Rosario, I would hate to think of what evil beings would do with that".

The chairman chucked and said "I thought I had seen it all but there humanity goes again proving me wrong". Helsing nodded and began to walk out of the place. Ruby said " where will you go"? He shrugged and said "to be honest, I don't know, I am the last of the shadow hunters, a few weeks ago fairy tale in one final blow took us all out, our hunters, our agents, our informants, our elders, our knowledge, but I managed to get the sword of chaos away safely and my family was killed when I was 2, so there is nothing left for me".

He smiled sadly and added " I have no family left alive and the hunters was my life, I have know idea what to do or where to go". He then began to walk out again and the chairman said " you could always stay at my school". Helsing looked confused and he said " but I am a human monster hunter, I hunt monsters".

The chairman chucked and said "you did me a good turn now I do you a good turn". Helsing grinned evilly and his eyes flashed red for an instant. He walked over to the headmaster and shook his hand saying "very well, but I have a feeling that I will regret this sooner or later". The headmaster and him then laughed evilly at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

The next day Helsing and Aono both worked hard to organise the festival in time. Working long hours and late nights in order to get everything done on time. Once the festival came there was much relief and joy. Helsing helped Moka with the first shift of gold fish scooping. Most the time Helsing was fighting to stop the cat women teacher from eating the fish.

As Moka looked so beautiful everyone was mobbing her. She was saved by Tsukune and they spent the day together. As Helsing worked away Ruby came past and he walked up beside her and said " how are you Miss Tojo today eh"? She said " oh alright so you are still working hard Helsing-san like me". Hellsing nodded and said " you know what, lets quite work for a while". He grabbed her hand with a huge grin on his face.

Ruby said " but we will get into trouble". Helsing said " who cares, we have been working too hard, time to blow off some steam, come on it will be fun". Ruby said " alright I suppose the festival is only once a year, and its more fun to go with friends". Helsing said "awesome Miss Tojo". He had a bright smile on his face as he lead her away from the stall.

She said " please just call me Ruby". He said with a grin " alright Ruby just call me Teu". She smiled and had a slight blush on her face as she noticed that he was still holding her hand absent-mindedly. She said " we really should really not be together like this, I am a staff memb...". He cut her off saying "who cares". He then saw Moka and Tuskune together.

Mizore came over and interfered. Teu said " time to go save Tsukune again, shall we". Ruby grabbed his arm as he offered it up and they walked arm in arm down to Mizore and Tsurara Shirayuki who was hiding behind a wall. Just as Mizore was about to introduce her mother to Tsukune Hellsing and Ruby walked up.

When Mizore introduced Tsukune as her boyfriend Helsing and Ruby burst out laughing. Helsing said to a confused Tsurara " sorry its just that joke she just made about being Tsukune's girlfriend". Ruby said "yeah, oh, where are our manners, I am Ruby Tojo and this is Teutatdes". Helsing said " we are friends of your daughter here, so you must be Tsurara so nice to meet you".

Mizore looked like she was chocking on her lollipop. Tsurara said to Mizore " so you were lying to me in all those letters eh". Helsing laughed evilly as she got into trouble. As soon as Tsukune and Moka were alone they were set upon by Kurumu. She introduced Tuskune as her finance to her mother. Helsing and Ruby came in and said " like hell, he is not even got a girlfriend yet". The elder succubus then turned on Kurumu and got up her.

Then as Yukari's parents came along Moka ran off because her feelings were hurt. Then Ruby and Helsing spent the day together. They then met up with Yukari, Moka and Tsukune. Moka talked about how many siblings she had and Tuskune talked about his cousin Kyou. All of a sudden said cousin came up and hugged Tuskune.

Helsing said "its official, the security around here ain't worth shit, 3 humans in the past 6 mouths". Then Kyou talked about how close they were and how he never kept in contact. Then she said " this place is suspicious that is why I was so worried". Helsing seemed to like crushing peoples dreams and hopes because he said "you really want to know what is going on"? She nodded and everyone else shook their heads vigorously.

But Helsing said with an evil grin "well this school is a school for monsters, it is hidden from plain sight, this school is so monsters can learn how to integrate into human society, as such every person is a monster here, even me, I was once human but now I am pure darkness, a demon you would call me, and Ruby here is a witch and the little one is a novice witch, she is a vampire and Tuskune was human, he is now a ghoul, he kept selflessly protecting everyone here so in order to save him time and time again when he was at deaths door Moka injected her blood into Tuskune, now such a thing is not harmful within itself unless there is too much vampire blood, there are only three things that can happen, either you die, or you get turned into a vampire or lastly you turn into a ghoul, a base creature that forever seeks blood without mercy or thought, a ravaging unstoppable beast, as he became such he had to be sealed like he is now or he would have had to have been killed, there is no going back now, he is what he is just as I am what I am".

Tuskune then said " I did indeed chose this school and everyday is a risk, but I am so happy here with my friends, every day of my life is filled with fun, I love it here and I like the fact that I now have the power to protect the people I care for is go great, I finally can protect everyone". Kyou laughed and said " that's funny, good practical joke".

Then Tsukune took the package a massive monster came out of the ground. Helsing met the beast in mid air kicking it back a fair way back. Then as Helsing drew his sword and awaited another attack. But it only turned out to be the bus driver who wanted to get the mirror back.

But Kyou had already gone taking the mirror along with it. The bus driver said that it forcefully removed a monsters disguise. Helsing said "oh no not the Ririsu Mirror is it, it not only reveals your true self but also your innermost desires, I said it once and I will say it again, your security ain't worth shit, you monsters make me wonder how you ever managed to keep this place hidden for as long as you have".

All of them spread out looking for Kyou. Helsing and Moka saw her at the same time and headed towards her. As the monsters began to attack Moka grabbed the mirror and transformed into her true form. Helsing grabbed his sword and the darkness ate him. He punched and kicked his way through the monsters, slaying many as Moka kept pace defeating many as well.

Once there were no more attackers the Shadow Hunter looked like he wanted to kill the vampire. Once they all met up again it was revealed that the old art teacher planned all of this. As Mizore caught the mirror spirit the mirror exploded with a bright light.

Everyone forms were now revealed and their innermost desires as well. Moka then said that she wanted that mirror to get rid of Tsukune. Then Moka ran after the Mirror.

Helsing then ran after her saying "death to the tainted one". Eventually Moka caught up with it and as she was talking the Shadow Hunter came to attack her. She just ducked under his wild swing and kicked him in the gut into a few trees. He was out cold and the rest of the gang finally caught and stopped the mirror causing any more chaos. Then they took Helsing to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

The next day Everyone seemed to be back to their usual self. He went and met up with the rest of the gang. As Moka went on and on about how good Tuskune's blood was, the succumbs said that Tuskune was her destined on and smothered him with her breasts.

Yukari then used her magic and made a basin come down and hit Kurumu on the head. Then Kurumu began to molest Yukair's breasts and began to strip her, seeing if she had well shaped breasts or not.

Helsing said as he helped Yukari dress like he was her father " I now declare this fucking official idiot convention, open". Yukari said " thank you". Kurumu said to Yukari " see even Teutatdes doesn't find your body interesting". Helsing nodded and said "I don't find yours interesting either".

Kurumu said "eh what's not to like". Helsing shrugged and said " I don't know, I just don't find anyone here to be my type, simple as that". A guy walked in and said " you are pretty brave to let a vampire suck your blood willingly, so I must ask if you like her".

Moka asked " who are you"? Helsing looked at him with mild interest. The man contained on "ah it is truly regrettable but the vampire race is very peculiar about following the rules, do not turn rouge, do not drink the blood of the dead".

Helsing licked his lips and said "oh dear you have know idea what you are missing". He contained on as if he did not hear " and there is a rule which must be followed when choosing a companion, so no matter how much you like Moka, you cannot be with her". Moka said " wait just a moment, you are"?

He replied " I'm a second year Inui, I am the same as you, a vampire". Helsing laughed long and loud and Inui looked confused. Helsing said for his friends clarity " he is not more vampire than I am, he is a Onim Odoki". Inui tried to look arrogant as he said "I am a vampire you fool".

Helsing looked around him making sure no other students were in sight and drew his sword. He laughed evilly at Inui's look of surprise as the darkness took over. He was then punched in the mouth by Inui but Helsing had caught his arm and then decapitated him. Once Inui was dead Helsing let go of the sword and wrapped it back up.

The gang heard about that they were to part company for a while. As Tuskune said that he wanted to go back to see his family. Teu said "well as I have no where to go I will stay here". As they parted company Helsing smiled sadly and went to his room. He grabbed all his gear bar the school stuff and put it into one back pack. His sword was strapped to his back again.

The next day he walked to the bus stop and the Busdriver was back and he said " oh where to this time"? Helsing said "human habitat please, Japan, Tokyo west side, shadow hunter proclamation". The bus driver said " going to confirm that they are really gone". Teu nodded and said "yeah and to see whether or not they destroyed everything".

They were soon on their way and they arrived a few hours later. Once the bus stopped Teu got out and walked into the burnt out wreak of a building. He walked amongst the ashes and seemed to be looking for something.

The fire place was sort of left standing and Helsing went over to it and pulled out an old style key out of his bag. He then put it into one of the places where the grout was missing. As he turned the key a stairway was revealed. It was full of dust and it was hard to see anything.

Teutatdes got out a flash light and walked down the stairs. Once he was at the end of a room that had obviously been ransacked he pulled out his sword and the demon transformation took effect. He then put his sword into a slot in the wall and a keypad came out.

After he typed in the right combination a door opened. Teutatdes ducked to get through it and inside was a few weapons and guns as well as unknown jars. Teutatdes then grabbed a jar and inside was some sort of dust. He put two of those in his bag.

Then he accidentally put his hand in a bowel of holy water. It burned and he gave a grunt. He then grabbed one of the books off the wall. It looked very old and he opened it. They were the diaries of his ancestors. He grabbed two more of those and he grabbed an ancient looking scroll.

He unrolled it with care and it was revealed to be a map. He then went back to the bus and asked to be returned to school. Once he got there he disappeared into the woods.

A mouth later Ruby was getting worried and went to see Teutatdes. It took her quite a few hours to find Teutatdes amongst the dark woods. She saw a camp and with a shelter on the side. Teutatdes however was training with his sword. He seemed to be enthralled by the sword.

His looked over at Ruby and she said " Helsing its me, Ruby". He looked confused for a few seconds before he said " Hi, Ruby, just checking to see if I am still alive"? She nodded and said " so what are you doing"? He said with a smile " trying to control the darkness within the sword and within me, when that mirror incident happened that was what I truly desired to kill everyone, I am now trying to control my own dark desires, to kill you all, to hurt or maim you just to hear you scream".

Ruby let him be as she had work to do. She left him stroking the sword. A mouth later when she had some more free time she went to go check on him. She came to the same spot as before but Helsing was nowhere to be seen. Out of the darkness of the woods a figure walked out.

It was Helsing and his body looked like he had been working out. She saw he had in his hand the sword. When it came up to Ruby it looked like it had know idea who she was. Ruby said " don't you remember me at all"? She looked sad as he looked like he was trying to remember something.

He said " your name is Ruby, I could never forget that, I am sorry, its just when I am by myself for to long I forget the Japanese language". She shook her head and said " you need to let go of that sword, its corrupting you". He frowned and looked at his sword before looking at her and snarled at her. He was now holding the sword protectively against himself.

Teu then wandered off into the woods and he was soon out of sight. Ruby returned to the headmaster and told him what the stage of change the hunter was at. 2 mouths later went to see him only because the headmaster had ordered her to.

She got to the camp and found that it had been deserted for a long time. She got out her wand and cast a charm to help her find him. She took to flight with 6 crow like wings. She also had her familiars searching the woods. She searched for hour after hour until she came to the edge of a cliff. Then her charm when off and she flew in the direction indicated. The sun was setting and the view was beautiful. Then she saw him on a waterfall peak. He was sitting on a rock meditating so she returned to the headmaster.

The day before school started Ruby went to go and see Helsing. He said as they saw each other " oh Ruby, how are you"? She said " good, its time for school again so will you go to school once again, I am sure the others will be happy to see you again after so long". He said " ah that's good, I thank you for all the hard work you put into me as well Ruby, I will forever be in your debt".

He bowed his head to her and she blushed and said " no really it was my pleasure". After that Shadow Hunter gathered up all his stuff he followed Ruby to his dorm. He then put all his stuff back in his dorm and said his goodbye to Ruby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

As Ruby went to go and greet her friends he came along with a smile on his face. Ruby saw them ahead and went up as they greeted each other. Ruby then explained what had happened to Teu once they left.

How he had disappeared two days after school ended into the deep part of the forest all by himself. How he was slowly twisted by the darkness of the sword. Teu said "Its so good to see you all again, my friends, Moka, Tuskune, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari".

After greetings he followed them into class and Ruby parted company with a promise from the gang that they would look after him. As class began and Shizuka Nekonome was there. Once the class settled down and the gang went to the next class. The gang were happy that they were in the same classes together.

But after class that afternoon as Moka and Tuskune tried to be alone Kurumu came along to stop them. Then Mizore got involved and Moka beat the hell out of them. As Yukari explained that she had put a spell on her they went after her.

Moka and Tuskune were finally alone and Tsukune accidentally took off her Rosario. There was an explosion of power as the real Moka came out and She said " how dare you touch me so familiarly, how dare you touch my body". As Tuskune said " no wait". Moka was pissed and kicked him into the great beyond.

The next day in class the Shadow Hunter sat at the back of the room watching over his friends. He did not seem to be listening at all. Kurumu seemed to be having a real good dream and the teacher threw a ruler at her head to walk her up. Then the teacher instead asked Moka the question.

She then stood up and said the working of it out and the final answer to within 2 decimal places. The teacher said "correct" Helsing said with his head in the book as he used it for a pillow " sorry miss that answer is wrong". She looked over at him and said "what did you say"?

He said then rattled off an long explanation that only the teacher and Yurkari could understand. The class was left opened mouthed and the teacher even was surprised when her working out did have a flaw in it. She looked at him with confusion as he never seemed to be listening but that must prove he really was.

By the time class had ended Teutatdes was fast asleep and nothing seemed to get him up. He got up when they said that they were to go to the bus stop for hands on training. Then they went to the bus and the teacher revealed it was a fruit gathering expedition.

Kurumu and Moka then said that there would be a compilation between them to see who gets to have a romantic dinner of Durian fruit. Mizore counted herself in. When they found it and were attacked by the monster Teutatdes looked pissed and pulled out his sword and chopped it to bits. Then they ate the fruit together.

The next day Tuskune was asked to look after the headmaster pet Togezu. But it seemed to want to eat Tsukune more than anything else. But as it was about to bite Tsukune Helsing got in the road and kicked the creature in its mouth, knocking it out.

Later Tsukune was trying to get out of Moka sucking his blood with Teutatdes watching over them. As they ran to class a red haired girl who was Moka's sister attacked her with a desk. But a pissed off Teutatdes with a dangerous smile got in the road and the desk broken apart and did no damage whatsoever.

Moka said " please don't hurt her she is my sister". Teutatdes just ignored her and said " well you must be Moka's sister, we have not met, I am a very pissed off shadow hunter called Teutatdes Hellsing". She snorted and said "like hell you are a hunter, you are way to weak looking I am a vampire of the Shuzen clan".

Mizore and Yukari got in the shadow hunters road saying "don't kill her". He said as he stood up and said with a look that seemed like hell had been opened up " oh she will not die". She said " bring it". In a flash he took out his sword. He laughed evilly as the darkness consumed him.

He then sliced a desk she threw at him in half and swung with the sword. She then bought down her familia in mace form and he blocked it with his sword. Then he sliced the maces handle in two before surprising her with a kick to the chest and a punch to the throat.

Then in a swift move he had her throat in his hand and put off the ground. She kicked and punched his arms as hard as she could. But he blocked all attempts with his free hand. Helsing laughed and said "you vampires are superposed to be smart, you should never have attacked my friends, now do you promise to never hurt my friends again"?

She spat in his face and said " fuck you, dog". Hellsing laughed evilly and he said "oh I was hoping you would say that". He then reached up to her mouth and grabbed a pair of pliers and pulled out one of her fangs slowly. She gasped trying to not cry out or scream.

Hellsing was enjoying this and he pulled out the next fang. She finally let out a cry. He said " so do we have a deal, next I start on your fingers". She said " no, I agree, I won't hurt them". Helsing said " good choice". As he put her down he sheaved his sword.

A mouth later they were working together to find the phantom assailant. Helsing came along just for laughs and watched as Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa were fighting over who was best qualified to look for Tuskune. But as a guy that looked like Tuskune walked into the room Helsing ran at him unsealing his power.

He said as he picked him up by the throat " pathetic, you are not Tuskune, the smell, the holy lock and his steps are all different, your time is up ". He then decapitated him with a swipe of his sword. He then ran down the corridor and kicked in the door before decapitating the other guy with an easy swing of his sword.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

the newspaper club hey had a party and Helsing was back to his joyful self. Then they went out to find more club members. As the others did stupid things Helsing followed Yukair and Kokoa.

But as the small pair tried time and time again to get into the Karate club they were rejected time and time again because they were kids. Then Yukari used growing up candy to make Kokoa about 5 years older. Then she went and broke the record.

Then she took the money offered and was asked to join the karate club. She said that she would not join because these guys looked weak. They took offence and they got beaten up by Kokoa. Then a few seniors came out and even the club president came along to get them. Then Kokoa went to looking about 4 years old as the side effect of Yukari gum drops. But the club president did not want to hurt little girls so he let them go.

The Shadow Hunter then made sure they got back to the club ok. Once the laughter was over they found out why this had happened. As was made to dress in different outfits she snapped from being treated like a little kid. She then ran out so angry and hurt that she is a kid. She did not notice Helsing hardly a step behind making sure she was alright. She then sobbed quickly to herself and he patted her head.

She said " well go ahead and make fun of me". He said nothing just comforted her. As they were surrounded and set upon by the karate club Helsing stood up and fully released his demonic power and quietly put Kokoa on his shoulders. He then kicked the first attacker and he fell over as Helsing stabbed him in the heart. He then said a few words in a forgotten language and punched the ground. The earth opened up and cracked all around them. He the had already defeated them all before they could get their footing.

He then put Kokoa back on the ground and said " even you are under my protection, never forget that". She looked surprised and he said with a fatherly smile" I am no vampire, nor am I your farther, however I believe that you should live life how you want to, not how others want you to be". He then repressed his powers. He said " come on the others will be worried". She huffed and followed him.

A few days later after Kokoa joined the newspaper club she went off by herself again so Helsing was by her side again. She was trying to find a student who was ripping girls cloths off. Then she saw a werewolf who was standing over a girl with blood all over her. He then ran away saying that Kokoa should not get mixed up in this business.

Kokoa then gave a description of the girl and the attacker. Then the newspaper club then identified the attacker to be their club president Ginei. They went to his room and went inside. Helsing looked happy and gave a big hello to the werewolf. And Gin gave a big hello as well to Teutatdes. He greeted the gang and Kokoa just all of a sudden screamed out "your the culprit".

Then Helsing said " how foolish you monsters are, Ginei here is a pervert because werewolves are a pack animal and play when they are younger together all the time, when werewolves are by themselves they still find the need to play so the prey in Ginei's case here is women, and he gives his so called prey a chance, he only uses a short lenses camera, with no digital zoom or enhance and he only keeps the photos for a day or two unless there was an especially fun game, so as he is a pervert he has a large crowd of women around him, but one of these women felt jealous over all the other girls fawning over him and not her, so she wanted his attention all to herself and ripped the cloths off the girls who were interested in Ginei so that she could frame him for it, that way she could have all of Gin's attention, the real culprit is Kokko".

Everyone was both surprised and deep in thought about what he had just said. Gin said "how do you know such about me"? Helsing said " well I like to keep an eye on my children making sure they are safe, lately I have kept you under surveillance as well, however while I do not condone your actions dose not mean that I agree with them".

Later on that day Helsing was following Moka and Tuskune around like usual. Moka and Tuskune knew that he was just watching over them like an overprotective father. He always watched over the newspaper club members.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

Then Mizore invited the gang to a ceremony and showed them the letter. As they got on the bus the Shadow Hunter only packed his sword strapped to his back. Once they got to their destination they were instantly screaming about the cold as soon as they got off the bus.

Teutatdes stood with Mizore and said "god damn tourists". She nodded and they both laughed evilly as he rest of the gang suffered. Then they got to the top of a hill and there lay the snow village and castle. The Shadow Hunter then lead the gang to the village.

Tsurara said " Helsing its good to see you again, Mizore told me about what happened, its very brave of you". Helsing shook her hand and the gang greeted each other. Then the mother talked about the declining birthing rate.

As she began to drag Tsukune away Helsing gave a warning growl to her. She looked at the great hunter and saw then same look she gives people when her child is threatened. She let go of Tsukune saying " I am sorry Helsing". He said " it is alright Tsurara, I know that I am overprotective of my family". She smiled and said looking at her daughter " I know what you mean".

Once they were inside Tsurara house they had dinner. Tsurara said " so Mizore you got here for the flower offering ceremony". Helsing swallowed his fork and choked on it for a bit before he took a large drink. Then once the ceremony was explained and everyone wanted to the ceremony as well. In the early morning Helsing, Mizore and Tuskune were no where to be found.

They assumed the worse and went after them. Tsurara said that a monster would come out and gave them all snow guns. Then they set out after them. But a monster did indeed attack them. But Helsing ran at it and decapitated the monster, and disappeared just as quickly into the darkness.

Then as Mizore was seducing Tsukune something came and took Mizore away. Tuskune was taken back to the house as he was out cold and Tsurara said that her daughter had been taken by the snow priestess. Mizore was before the snow priestess and was told that she was to marry an executive. She obeyed because she had to.

As Mizore was about to be violated a Shadow Hunter smashed right through the castle walls with pure anger in his eyes. He said " foolish move fairy tale". He the slowly pulled his fingers off the hands of the man with glee. The hunter was enjoying his screams. Once he had pulled off all his fingers he said " oh dear I ran out of fingers, what to do, what to do, I know".

He then pulled out his sword and drove it in watching in glee as the dark flames consumed him. He screamed and kept on screaming. Helsing said "no one harms my family and gets away with it, so burn". He then looked over to Mizore who said " thank you Helsing so much". He said " get onto my back we have places to go, hold on tight". She got on his back as he took off running.

They met Tuskune and the rest of the gang as the stormed the castle. He then grinned and said as Mizore dismounted " its fairy tale alright and I feel the real high priestess through here". They followed him into a room with the sister of Moka and Kokoa. As the gang talked to Kahlua Helsing was releasing the priestess before anyone noticed anything.

But Jack Frost came out and said " the only way out of the destruction of the village is though this alliance". Helsing said with fury and a demonic voice "pathetic and you call yourself a demon spirit, you know nothing, I am the eternal black flames". The Spirt said "oh its you, you will never know peace, ever". Ruby screamed out " don't do it". He the drew his sword and the cloth fell away as he got up. He said " Sword of Chaos hear me, I am Helsing your true master, show your true nature".

Black flames engulfed the blade and him. As all the fairy Tale agents attacked him he roared and sliced the first in half. He then decapitated two more with swings of his sword. He then stabbed another through the heart and smashed another's head with a kick. He then went about like a berserker slicing his way through them with a look of glee.

As blood and gore was all over his blade he took a moment to lick the blade. Another was sliced in half with the sword. He was enjoying the screams of pain and the begs of mercy. He then incarnated a Hellgate right where a group of agents were standing.

They screamed as they fell into the superheated depths. As a few tried to get out the shadow hunter pushed them down it with a huge grin. Helsing then ripped another into two and sliced another in half. He then grabbed another and crushed his head against a nearby pillar.

He sliced another down with his sword another in half and picked up one and impaled him on his sword. Helsing then stabbed another with his sword and ripped another's guts so that they were hanging out everywhere. He the grabbed another and ripped his heart out.

He then flew at one biting his neck. He then sliced another juggler with his sword and sliced two more in half. Every one backed away from the shadow hunter as he laughed evilly as the other agents began to run away in fear.

His power was now spiking dangerously as he walked to the vampire. He endured blow after blow from the vampire. He was now bleeding vigorously and he just roared. He sliced off her wings one by one enjoying her screams. He said with a deep dark demonic voice "time to die".

He then stabbed her in the chest and kept the sword inside her. He watched in fascination as black flames engulfed her and she screamed and did not stop. He watched until she was utterly eaten by the flames. Not even ash was left. Such was the way of the chaos sword.

He threw his head back and laughed evilly. He then was looking at the sword with admiration and lust. He stroked the blade as if it was something precious. The newspaper club were fear struck. Tuskune was the one who came up and said "Helsing you need to let go".

The hunter then fell over face first on the floor as if he were dead. The others raced up to him and made sure he was still alive. He was bleeding out his nose, eyes, ears and mouth. And it was all a dark red almost black blood.

Then they took him back to Mizor's house and in the morning they were up and about again. Helsing seemed to be alright as well back to about as normal as he could get. Once they got back to school they went their septate ways.

In the morning Helsing dressed for school and went to go and see the headmaster. Once he was ushered inside he saw Ruby by his side. He said " oh how good it is to see you Helsing". He said " well I actually wanted to talk to Ruby". The headmaster bowed and Ruby looked at him quiescently and he clarified "privately". She nodded before following him out of the building and just outside the headmasters mason.

The shadow hunter seemed to want to collect his thoughts and said " I wanted to say something that I should of said long ago, I guess I am blabbing on a bit, well Ruby I love you and would like to go out with you". Ruby was shell shocked and she said " wow, this, this is so sudden, well I kind gave a vow to protect the school and my friends, plus I have just too much work going on right now".

Helsing looked like someone had ripped out his heart. He had loved her since the beginning and now she not only says no but instead of just giving him the truth she made up some excuse. She went back into the building. Teu wandered into the forest looking lost.

Hardly an hour later the gang were having lunch and Ruby was there as well. Then they felt a massive amount of demonic power had just been released. They looked at each other with fear and heard the sounds of screams and cries come out from nearby.

They ran towards it and saw something dreadful. As they ran to the battle the sound of suffering grew louder and monsters were running in all directions with looks of fear on their faces. Some were screaming " run for your lives" or "the demon is coming".

Soon they saw something which would forever haunt their faces. There was blood and gorse of the slain. Some in human form some in monster. Then they looked to see what the killer was. There he was the great shadow hunter his sword drawn. Surrounding him was a pile of corpses and blood and gore was all over his demon form.

He then moved and drove his fist through the back of one of the people running away. He ripped his heart out and ate it with a look of pure emporia. He then threw his sword through another and jumped on another terrified monster, biting his head.

He then ripped his sword out of a corpse and saw them. He roared at them and they were unable to move from fear. He roared and ran at them. Just as he was about to grab Yukari with blood stained hand hands the headmaster came in. He then said to the monster " evil monster now you have crossed the line". The mindless beast lunged at him and he was forced back with the priests power and roared in pain as it hit the ground apparently out for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

Teutatdes Helsing woke up in a strange place. He was chained to the ground and there stood the headmaster and friends. He was on a podium before the whole school of monsters. The monsters were acting hostile towards the shadow hunter.

The Dark Lord then said turning to Helsing "you have committed genocide by slaughtering 432 of my students, therefore you are hereby given the verdict of public execution". Teu said with annoyance " what the hell, I did not do it".

The headmaster roared " I watched you slaughter defenceless students with my own two eyes boy". Then Teu looked to his friends standing up there for support. But as he looked to each one all he could see was fear, anger and betrayal. His eyes burned them as he became very angry.

" Monsters", He yelled at them with nothing but hate in his eyes " I hate you all". He then screamed out "Sword of Chaos hear me, I am Helsing your true master, show your true nature and come to me". It took a few moments before the sword ripped right through the wall to the shadow hunter. As it came to his hand the chains shattered.

By the time the chain pieces hit the ground Helsing was no longer there. He had escaped. the headmaster and everyone were surprised and there was an uproar for his head on a patter.

The hunter 10 seconds later was at his dorm and in his room. He felt them coming and he then quickly threw all his belongings and weapons into one big matte black back pack. It looked big enough to be an army pack.

He was lucky to not have much and he went to a previously set bomb on the door. It had about 4 grams of high grade explosives on it. One thing about the hunter is he always had a constituency plan and a way out.

He turned and armed it as he grabbed the detonator and smashed open a window. He was 4 stories up and grinned as the headmaster and his guards smashed down the door. His legs out the window on the flower box with his backpack on. The headmaster said " stop Shadow hunter there is no were for you to run".

He gave him the finger with a smirk and dropped out the window and as he dropped feet first towards the ground he pressed the detonator and an explosion went off in the room. Helsing knew that it was not enough to kill the headmaster just buy him time and wipe out any way of being able to track him.

He landed on the ground and rolled perfectly so as to not damage himself at all. He rolled a few more times before taking off with top speed into the forest. A few students were still giving chase but the soon lost him. After all how do you hunt a hunter?

He never stopped running until he was sure he was not being followed. He was deep into the forest where it began to grow thick enough and with enough over growth to be called a jungle. Teu was not really bothered by this as he had spent some time in a jungle when he was staying with an elder shadow hunter.

He moved stealthy as night descended. He soon came up to a water fall and he climbed down the cliff face until he got to the bottom. Once there he saw there was a cave below the water fall. So he decided to spend the night here.

He grabbed some food out of his backpack and took off his cloths before putting on the strange matte black combat suit he had on the night when he killed the leader of anti theist. It was made to almost completely suppress any heat or smell he might give off as well as being able to withstand a magnum pistol fired at zero range. It had also been magically enhanced to be able to cancel out magic. Anything but the most powerful of magic. He put it on as he sat there.

He also up on his utility belt. He then slipped two pistols into their holsters. They were made from melted down blessed silver holy crosses and fired 30 cal, silver tipped, Holy water filled bullets. He then also pulled out two samurai swords that had been dipped in sliver nitrate and holy water.

The shadow hunter had a look of utter dejection and had tears coming down his cheeks as he remembered. He cried for a bit before it turned into a look of pure hate. Monsters would pay for what they had done to his life. He looked up at the sky with a look that would struck fear into all who saw it.

Three weeks later, he had been living out here in this paradise of monsters. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa and Ruby were all on the hunt for the Shadow hunter. For the past few weeks search party after search party both the headmaster's finest and some of the monsters at the academy. No one had found a thing.

Although there were quite a few who did not come back at all. So there they were on a hunt for him because no one else could find him. And they wanted answers. Moka and Tuskune refused to hunt him as they were still hurting over his betrayal. It hurt them all but the others turned it into anger.

Ruby and Kurumu were flying topside to see any sign of the ever elusive Monster hunter. Kokoa and Mizore took the ground using their combined tracking knowledge to see any trace as well. While Yukari was on Ruby's back using her magic to try and pinpoint a location.

This was their third time out with no success. Then Kokoa said as they ran "I smell blood". The red haired vampire then lead them to a clear dead part of the forest. They came to a scary sight. There below a dead tree were slain monsters. Some looked like they were the headmasters guards. Others just ordinary students.

There was about 20 corpses and the blood on the ground was a few inches high. They looked over the corpses and Mizore said "most of these seem to have been killed with a sharp blade". Ruby clarified " a samurai sword". Then Kokoa said as she looked at one of the wounds and pulled out a bullet.

She dropped it as it began to burn her hands. She said " ouch most of these have been killed with some sort of silver bullets". Then they felt a faint presence up ahead and raced towards it.

Soon they came up to a clearing and the devil himself came out into the moonlight. He wore the combat suit and one could see it encased his arms and legs as well. On his feet were noise cancellation night military grade combat boots. Also he left his hands free and he wore the utility belt along with the pistols and swords. They all went tense and some got into fighting stances.

His gaze went from one to the other with a cold calculating expression. He then said " so you must be here to kill me right"? Ruby said " we have come to take you in, please come quietly". He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a tree. Teu said "so you are here to kill me then". Mizore said "we're not here to kill you".

Teu raised an eyebrow and said " oh really, because I assumed that I had just escaped from being executed, and if I went back I would be killed for a crime I did not commit".

His eyes were like hell frozen over. He was very emotional right now but he was repressing it so that he would not make any rash judgements. Kurumu said with emotion in her voice " we all saw what you did". Teu just shrugged and said "you may believe what you want". Yukari said " what happened to you Teutatdes"?

He smiled a creepy smile and said "when you ask what happen to me I of course assume you are taking about my missing heart, well it is a simple matter, my family was killed by monsters, my Shadow Hunters were killed by monsters, and you had just proved to me that monsters are all spawns of Satan, they lure you in with honeyed words and empty promises, then once they have your trust they manipulate you until you are ether dead or a monster as well, then once they have finished the deed they turn around and stab you in back".

He looked up putting his cold gaze on Yukari who shivered. Kokoa said " huh whatever criminal, stand down and this will go well for you". Teu said " you people want me to go in peacefully, I highly doubt that the Dark Lord has changed his decision of public execution, so I don't want to go back".

He then ever so subtly got into a crouch before putting his hands on his pistols. Every tensed up and the shadow hunter said with a dangerous smile " be warned monsters, I am a shadow hunter and I will defend myself ". They all got into fighting stances and Ruby and Kurumu got ready to take off.

Kokoa was the one to kick off the fight with a roar and she charged at the hunter mace in hand. Teu got low and drew his two swords and ran at the vampire. Ruby and Kurumu took off. Teu then jumped onto Kokoa's face and used her head as a spring board and met Mizore's ice claws with his sword.

He somersaulted over a slash from Kurumu. As he was in mid air he threw his sword into a raging vampire's chest and the other into Yurkari's wand smashing it to pieces. He then pulled out his pistols as he kicked off an attacking Mizore's chest. He the fired at the attacking Ruby's wings.

She went down screaming as the multiple holes in her wings burned. He then changed at Mizore and used her head to get air again and fired at the succubus's wings. She crashed again just like the others and as Teu landed on the ground behind Mizore he raised a leg and spun around shooting out her knee caps.

He then was attacked by a pissed off Kokoa who kicked him and he was sent flying. As he was in the air he fired at her knee caps and she went down as well. As Teu was peeling himself off a tree he was set upon by Kurumu and Ruby.

He fried at the Succubus's knee's and she went down screaming he then aimed at Ruby's legs but the guns clicked out on empty. So he ducked under her round house kick and he ran away and she went to punch him once she had caught up but he ran up a tree and back flipped over her head.

When he landed he bought out two knives and stabbed them into her legs without turning around. Once she went down with a cry of pain he stood over the fallen assessing each ones condition before he grabbed his swords.

He then looked at the last one standing and said with an evil grin "this was just a warning next time we cross paths you will regret it". He then saw that they were all starting to get up so he threw a flash grenade into the middle of them and they did not know what it was until they were all blind and yelling in pain.

Once they could see again Teu was long gone along with any way of being able to track him. Then the gang went back to their school to lick their wounds. After two days they were healed enough to go back out including Moka and Tuskune then decided to go out to hunt him as well.

When they asked if Gin would join them this was one of the few times he looked serous. He said " I refuse, he is now a hunter with nothing left to lose and a heap of experience and equipment to boot, you will all die if you go out there".

They called him a coward and went out to hunt him. They travelled for hours on end without end until they found a faint trail that lead them to a waterfall and they found what was a camp of some sort. Someone had recently been using this place.

But now it looked like it had not been used for a few days. There was a bag with a few cloths and things in there. One thing that mostly caught their eye was a map. They passed it between each other and Mizore recognised it as her home.

It had a circle around her village specifically and Kokoa deduced that was where the shadow hunter was heading. But as they were taking Yukari looked deeper inside the bag and a bomb was inside it. It was beeping and the countdown was at 14 seconds.

Tuskune saw it and yelled " bomb everybody get out of here now". They all just made it to the caves edged and jumped just as the bomb went off. Once they all got out of the water Tuskune said " is anybody hurt". They all said no and Ruby punched a tree out of anger and said " goddamn it Helsing, fucking asshole".

Kokoa and Moka were still recovering from the effects of water on them. Mizore then said " he always seems to be one step ahead". Tuskune said "we still need to go after him". Ruby said " that's possible, we can ask the headmaster for permission after all it was he that wanted us to hunt him down".

Kokoa said with anger " yes he has become a very dangerous person and needs to be taken out, my pride will not allow me to hold back and next time I see him he will die".

They all went home and got permission from the headmaster to pursue him. The next day they were packed and ready to go. The gang then boarded the bus and the bus driver pulled away.

The bus driver said " well looks like you are going to war against an enemy you don't fully understand, are you prepared for the consequences"? They all said agreed that they were ready for anything.

It made you wonder what the bus driver knew? What did he know that he was not telling them? Did he notice that as soon as they drove into the tunnel a fully armed and ready Helsing dropped onto the buses roof? Did he know that he was now clinging to the roof and had tricked them into taking him back to the snow realm? Who knows for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

Once they got there the main village of the snow people looked peaceful. It was just getting on dusk. Once they all got off the bus they felt a dark presence. They all turned around to see the shadow hunter standing on the Bus looking at them. This time he also wore a massive black overcoat that fluttered out in the breeze.

He and said with a dark smile" well well well now look at all you monsters come to hunt little old me, so funny how you are so willing to suddenly turn around and betray me". Kurumu said " what we betrayed you, fuck that you stabbed us in the back not us".

Helsing laughed a hollow laugh and said " you know when I first met you I thought that all monsters cannot be evil and perhaps coexistence was a reality, huh I was such a fool, Tuskune is a perfect example, he gave you his all, everyday fighting for you, but you still put him at risk every day, his life is in constant danger and he is so afraid to tell you who he really loves because you will try to kill that person and never be his friend again, and you Moka play his heart like a harp from hell, promising everything yet giving nothing, he is now not even close to human any more, and then you went and done the same thing to me, I shed blood and tears for you, slain and defended you, and in one fateful night you took all I have done for you and thrown it away ".

Moka said " no you turned your back on us, you threw us away and hurt us bad". Moka, Mizore and Kurumu had tears in their eyes. Helsing said " I killed all those people yes". Kokoa said " so you do admit it". Helsing continued on " but it was not me who went berserk out of grief for Ruby shattering my already ruined heart, no something else did it, no matter even if I did or did not do it you still believe that I did it, that is the problem".

Ruby said "you said you hated us". Helsing grinned evilly and said "All I feel for you all now is hate, fucking monsters, and you know what else, I felt no remorse from killing over 400 monsters because they are the evil upon this land, and now every monster including your friend Tuskune is now an enemy of the humans, I by the power given to me pledge to do all that is necessary to end all monster kind".

He then pulled out his sword and everybody got into fighting stances. He then quick as lighting threw a bomb into the middle of them. It exploded on impact with a loud bang. Helsing jumped down and saw they they were all out to it just like he had planned.

He now looked up with a dark smirk as he saw a snow child come out. Helsing grinned evilly and drew his sword and yelled " Sword of Chaos hear me, I am Helsing your true master, show your true nature". It glowed with power and as the dark flames engulfed him he cut down the child with a look of glee.

A few minutes later the snow women came out and saw a strange demon that was slaughtering all who came within his sight. As the snow priestess came out to see what was going on she saw her people being killed and burned.

It was dark by this time but the night sky was lite up by the glow of fires. She watched as the attacks from the snow people were ether repelled or dodged by the man. All bar the human were being slaughtered.

As the snow priestess snuck up behind him to attack the man sensed her and spun around saying " I was wonder when you would come for me, now witness as you pay for your sins". She said " oh my god, its you the everlasting dark flames, your fate is retribution enough". He then reached behind him and drew his sword, dodged her attack and embedded his gun into her stomach and fired at her heart a few times. As the snow priestess died in his arms with all the still alive Yuki Onna looking on, all felt truly terrified and the screams of the dammed filled the night skies.

About an hour later the newspaper club woke up in pain. They got up and witness something out of a nightmare. The air filled with the sound of suffering and the stench of burnt flesh filled the cool night air. The sky was lite up by the flames of the endless devastation.

Mizore lost all sense and ran towards the destruction saying " mom, mom, where are you". She searched and the gang followed each with horrified looks. Soon they came to where Mizore's house was.

Or what was left of the burning crater. Then she saw her mothers corpse there at the door half burnt and screamed. She cried and cried over her mothers death. Kurumu went and comforted her while the others tried to save others that still could be saved.

They were all on automatic pilot as their brains could not comprehend the horror they saw. Mutilated corpses everywhere and the living were in no better shape. Some could only talk about a demon that had come from hell itself to punish them of their sinful ways.

The newspaper club eventually saw the corpse of the snow priestess as well. Once they headed back to the school with heavy hearts. Then they all got off and went to grieve in all different ways. But the next day they came together at club and each felt anger more than anything towards the shadow hunter.

Then they pledged to each become stronger so they could kill the demon. The headmaster and the others waited to hear of the demon. But the demon had so far evaded all attempts of the snow people to track him down. So the others trained hard each one with hate in their hearts.

Soon they got word that a lot of corpses of the Yokia wildlife had been seen up around the highest mountain. So the next day after getting permission from the headmaster to go the newspaper club including Gin this time made there way onto the Bus.

As they pulled away the Bus driver said " if you go there to fight with hate in your heart you have already lost". They ignored him as what would the man know? So they arrived in the snow realm and it was a blizzard outside. They got to the second biggest village and found a guide to take them up into the mountains.

It took a two day trek to get up there as the terrain and weather was tough. Soon they came to the highest peak of the mountaintop. Then they picked up a faint trail and followed it. They were to eager to kill Helsing and did not watch their path for traps or mask their presence. It soon became clear skied and they pushed forward.

Soon Gin perked up and said "I can hear music being played, yes a violin for sure". They raced up and saw in the clear blue a clearing and a massive ledge. There stood Helsing on the highest rock with a violin in hand playing very well.

He seemed to not notice them as he played with his eyes closed. He was playing "The Last of the Mohicans" song "The Kiss" by "Trevor Jones" and doing it well. He seemed to be feeling the sad music and said with eyes still closed " I find that the playing of music to be a gateway to the soul, would you not agree ".

He stopped playing and looked up with a sad smile. Mizore said " its the end for you Helsing, you are going to pay for your crimes". Teu put his instrument down and seemed genuine when he said " come back with more men and less hate in your heart and then we will see".

They all got into their monster forms and Helsing grinned evilly and put his hand on his sword. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. So Teu pulled it out and there was black flames engulfing him. He then appeared beside Ruby and crushed her wand and then shot out Yukari's wand with his gun.

He then back flipped over a charging Gin and stuck a sword through him as he was in mid air. He then was hit by Kokoa but the demon only laughed and ripped the mace into two before kicking her into a tree. He then said a few words as the gang all came at him.

He then disappeared into the ground and came up to the rock he had been before. He then pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. A rifle flew up out of the ground with an explosion. He caught it and fired at the Succubus's limbs and wings. All 6 bullets found their target before he dropped the gun as a black blur came at him.

He then clotheslined Gin and put a few bullets into his chest for good measure. He countered Mizore's ice attack with a fire spell. He then ran at her and she swiped at him but her ice claws went straight through him.

It was just an illusion and he appeared behind her and drove his claws through her stomach. She went down and Tuskune was just about to get off Moka's Rosario but the hunter picked him up and impaled him on an attacking Kokoa's lance.

He then blocked a punch from Ruby and caught her kick and slung her around into Yukari. He then made to hit a cringing Moka but Kokoa came in and he picked her up and impaled her on a tree. He seemed to be loving this.

He looked at the all defeated for now and said with a dark smile "lets do this again sometime, yeah lets have lunch". He then ran over to his already packed bag and put it on his shoulders. He then watching in amusement as the others seemed to be recovering.

Once Ruby got up and she ran at him with the words die he then pulled out a detonator and said "Kaboom mother fuckers". He then pressed the detonator and explosions went off everywhere. Now an entire plate of ice that they were on was sliding off the side of the mountain.

Everyone got to safety with difficulty but as they turned they saw that Teu was now on a snow board siding down the mountainside. He seemed like he had been doing nothing else his whole life as he rode out the avalanche with a maniacal grin. Dodging rocks and trees all the while keeping up the speed to keep just ahead of the natural disaster.

Once the gang made it back down the mountainside he was no where to be found. Over the next few mouths Moka began to train Tuskune. All the others trained harder as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

Then Tuskune was approached by a member of the Chines Mafia Fang-Fang Huang. He was convinced that Tuskune was the all powerful one. The newspaper club tried to explain but it was pointless. Soon he and his sister challenged the gang to a composition with the school athletics.

The Hung family if they would win would get Tuskune and the others would get a free trip to China first class. A figure in black with a black cloth wrapped around his head so that everything bar his eye was covered.

He was watching from afar. He was mistaken for a zombie as he had the scent of rotting flesh about him. He waited until the entire school was at the event before walking away in the direction of the thick forest.

As the newspaper club and the Wong family came to a stale mate and neither side won. The next day Yukari and Fang swapped bodies due to an experimental stage magical device. Helsing met with Ginei and Haiji who did not have any clue who he was.

They were conned into thinking that he wanted to go peek of girls. As they made their way to the girls changing rooms via the subterranean passage they came across Fang and Tsukune. Fang who was actually Yukari wanted to go and get her body back. So they were offered a pass through the passage.

The two had no idea that right in front of them was the shadow hunter. They both assumed like everyone else that he was a zombie of some sort. Soon they came to an intersection and parted ways. Helsing soon found another passage that had not been used for a very long time and said " so my informant was right".

He then crawled for a few more minutes before coming across the underground part of the mansion. He walked through the huge stone columns before coming to the great magical barrier's main console. He looked at the device and pushed a few stone buttons and the stone part slide off revealing some complicated inner workings.

He grabbed out some C4 from his backpack and said "tempting but no". He then dug inside his bag before finding a device as big as a pencil. He then put it into one of the pieces of machinery. He then made the stone cover slide back.

He then put another larger device on the side of the console and it turned on. He grinned evilly and walked up the stairs to get to the mansions upper floor. He then went to a certain column and put an electronic device on a few wires that ran down it. He then walked up to a set of doors and said a few magical words before the door opened by itself.

He was now in the headmasters own personal display of magical items area. Once he had pack a lot of things he closed the doors and went to a window in the building that looked out into the forest. He then grabbed out a glass cutter and cut a large enough hole for him to get through.

Then he left the glass cutter there and walked on out of the room. He continued walking and grabbed off the device from the column. He then went back down into the depths of the mansion into the great barrier console room and went to the entrance of the tunnel. He then put a small enough explosive to just be able to cause the tunnel to collapse.

He walked away and set the device off causing the entrance to collapse. By the time that the headmaster's guards noticed it was already to late. Helsing had long since made his escape and was out of the realm altogether. The next day Ruby had complied a report on the robbery.

She then went to the headmaster and began to read her report. She said " the perpetrator entered the premises through one of the east side of the building, the security cameras and sensors seemed to have been jammed through a device that we believe he retrieved on his way out, he forced open the magically sealed door and stole a number of items, one whip Belmont, a copy of the Rosario of Judgement, two blue diamonds 42 carrot, 4 magical familiar class 5 Wands, the magical bow of darkness, and once it had stolen all of that it moved to sabotage the console with a magical canceller device on its side, we have found no other such devices left, we assume that this was a secondly objective and the person may have run out of time to further sabotage it, then he seems to have left out the window he came in, we have had a number of searches of the surrounding areas but we did a search of all the shops in the Dajin area and have found that most the items were already sold and on display, this person seemed to still have the bow of darkness and the copy of the Rosario of judgement, in conclusion this person knew all of our procedures and what our security was and how it could be sabotaged, he was so well informed that we are thinking that this is an inside job and are currently combing for the informant".

Mikogami sat there behind his desk with a frown. Whoever it was was skilled enough to get in and out and still not be detected.

The next day the headmaster gathered up the newspaper club including Fing and Fang. Then the headmaster said that he had heard that there had been a sighting of someone matching Helsing's description in the Succubus's realm. The gang then headed out in the bus with Kurumu being so afraid that her mother might be dead.

They all were still angry and thought that with an unsealed Moka this time and as well as Fang and Ling they could get him. The Succubus's realm was a very green place with water going everywhere. Once the bus stopped and the gang checked the Bus roof they set off on foot to get to the main village.

Soon they came to the main village and it was truly a first class joint. They went and visited Ageha Kurono in her house. She told them that they had many human men and women. They served them like slaves willingly out of being charmed all the time.

So they decided to look around themselves for a while. They saw a field being worked by a team of men with their shirts off and they started singing all as one. Over a hundred men began to sing Working for the Man by Mental as Anything. Tools in hand they worked in unison.

Then Ling was the one to spot him over the far side with a sad smile as he sang and worked with them. On his back was the chaos sword and on his hands were black gauntlets with spiked fingers. Also he wore the copy of the Rosario of Judgement around his neck.

He was facing away from them as they walked up quietly. Once the song was finished all the humans that had been working in all the fields now were stopping work and staring at the newspaper club with blank looks.

Then Helsing said " well, look at you all Gin, Fang, Ling, Moka, Ruby Yukari, Kurumu, Tsukune, Kokoa and Mizore, come to witness me in all my glory, eh"? They were instantly on guard and Teu said with a maniacal grin " thank god you are here I am just about to execute my revolution".

He yelled out "humans now is the time to rise up against your dark masters and free yourselves from slavery, come my brothers rise up and leave these monsters to me they are mine". Soon thousands of humans rose up each with a gun of some sort in their hands and began to slaughter their masters.

Then Helsing kicked up off the ground the bow of darkness and ran head first at the gang. They all ether changed into their true forms or got ready to attack. He said " Weapons of Chaos hear me, I am Helsing your true master, show your true nature". Then the bow which had no string was glowing with black fames as was his sword and gauntlets.

He then pulled back on an imaginary bow string and a massive arrow of darkness formed on it and he let it go. It seemed to follow its target Gin and it went into him. He went down screaming as the dark flames ate away at him.

Teu then aimed at Kurumu and fired hitting her dead on in her stomach and she went down screaming. He then used speeds that boggled the mind and punched Kokoa with his fist and she flew back a few dozen meters with a massive hole in her stomach.

Ruby then fired a powerful fire spell at him as did Yukari made several pans come at him, and he bought out the sword defecting them all. The spells dissipated. Teu sliced Ling's body in half.

Moka then went to punch him he punched her punch and her bones in her hand were pulverised and Helsing continued that with a hay maker from hell and her jaw shattered and she dropped to the ground. He then sheaved his sword with one hand while getting out the bow again before shooting Ruby point blank as she swooped down to attack him.

Mizore came into the side with her ice claws. She got him in the side deeply but he just grunted and stabbed her with the bow and she went down. Fang had managed to actually summon a Phoenix. And as the beast came out of the ground Helsing met the beast head on and punched it continuously as went up into the sky.

As that seemed to not be doing anything Teu instead bought out his sword and sliced the beasts head off. It then began to fall towards the ground and Helsing jumped off and landed on Ling who had just gotten her lower half back on.

Then Teu shot her point blank with the bow and fired at a charging Moka. She still kept coming and grabbed his sword off him and embedded his sword inside his chest. He gave a grunt and ducked under her roundhouse kick before punching her in her stomach.

She went down clutching her bloody stomach. Still with the sword embedded inside him the demon fired a arrow straight through a panda and Fang. Helsing then ran at Moka head on and she went to punch him.

But it was nothing more than an illusion and Helsing punched Tsukune into an attacking Kokoa. Then Yukari sent a mass of cards and they embedded themselves into Teu. He did not even look as he fired two arrows that went into her shoulders and she went down screaming. Teu then appeared beside Kokoa and kicked her up into the air where he shot multiple arrows into her. He then pulled out his sword and sliced deeply into Tuskune's side.

He went down screaming. Then he shot multiple arrows at Gin and Moka. Now no one was left standing everyone had been defeated. Helsing then stood there looking at the destruction the humans had bought.

He then began to laugh evilly as he said "you are to bear witness to the retribution that monster kind has brought upon itself, see isn't the destruction truly magnificent". Then Kokoa tried to get up Teu said " don't get up vampa, stay down". She did out of fear.

Teu then put his Rosario on and then joined his fellow humans in battle. Once all the newspaper club had recovered enough to get up the battle was long over. Everything was burning and the humans were nowhere to be seen. All that was left was endless devastation and mutated bodies.

Only a handful human. Kurumu wept bitterly and Mizore went to comfort her while the others sifted through the wreckage to find and help the ones still alive. They found little left and travelled back to school and reported all they had seen by the headmaster.

A week later all the humans were dead courtesy of the vampires. But they had failed to capture the leader. He had been servilely wounded killing many vampires before retreating.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

Kurumu then found out a week after that her mother had not been killed and was staying with Ageha's sister in Navada America instead. She was worried for her mother and they needed to take a holiday.

So the newspaper club decided to go visit Kurumu's Aunty Los Angeles America. They arrived by bus and the newspaper club were shocked to learn that Kurumu's aunty Anastasia ran a strip club. They went to it as the two relatives came out to greet them all.

Fang and Tuskune looked very nervous meeting an extremely hot aunty. Once they were all introduced Agead said seductive "everybody come inside tonight its a girls night out, so in a few minutes there will be a few very hot guys dancing so well it will blow your mind".

The girls all tried to look like they did not want to see that but hormones won out against the mind. As they walked inside they were treated to the usual all dark besides flashing lights on strippers. Anastasia lead them to the VIP table just as a man's act finished with a load of screams.

Anastasia said as everyone sat down " this next guy is a newbie, three weeks old but between the fact that he is a natural and hot and has a kind dark aura that made you wet, he is the most popular one here".

Then the announcer came on saying " next we have the god of the underworld himself come forth to spread his darkness open us". Then a song started up as the girls cheered him on. Playing "Don't trust me" with no lyrics. Suddenly out of the dark curtain came the man, with a dark overcoat on and a black tight pair of shorts.

Hood over head and wireless mike over his mouth and ear. He said " I am god of death hear me roar, I will now completely conquer those super sexy ladies over there". He then pointed at the newspaper club. He continued "I am now about to from my most powerful attack ever and I will defeat you all".

The crowd went wild as he began to sing the song and dance on the stage. He then took off the over coat after the first course. The gang gasped as it was Helsing.

He had such a dark look on as he looked at them as he sang. He pointed at the gang as he took off his shorts revealing nothing beneath. The women went wild throwing a heap of money at him. He was showered with green paper.

He danced so protectively, sung so beautify and looked so sexy with his dark aura that all the newspaper club was stunned and the girls so turned on they were actually dripping. He continued with the rest of the song dancing, stripping and singing.

Once it was over there was a puff of smoke and the girls in the club all went wild. Once the gang finally got their act together they had found no trace of him at all. They spent more than a week over there and they had fun.

Tuskune had been doing a lot of thinking lately. He went over time and time again about what Teu had been saying and why he was now doing what he was doing. Teu could not be right, he could not be right about me suffering for no good reason. Or is he just trying to manipulate them.

He thought about this at length and took more notice of his friends. What they did to him and each other. He saw that this behaviour was not normal, they were over lustful and seemed only now and again regard his feelings. Moka the one he had feelings for acted like she had not noticed.

She was pretty naive and soft, but she must have noticed that he had feelings for her. Or at least the inner Moka had and she had told the outer personality. If that was the case then if she did not have feelings for him then why did she not say so. Why did she always seem to string him along?

All those times he had protected her and she did not seem to feel anything for him. All she seemed to like him for is his blood. She always seemed to be sucking on his neck, more now then ever. And he knew that if he told them that he loved Moka then they would all try to kill her.

These people aren't really friends, always hurting him in the proses of their fights. Over the past few weeks his resentment and frustration had been building up and up. What finally made him snap was when he was in the club room and the girls got into a fight about something and they fought.

Then they got into a full blown fight and Tsukune was stabbed, smothered and bruised in the proses. He screamed out " god dammit stop you stupid people". They all looked shocked and Moka put an arm on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. He said in a angry voice " no get away".

He then ran out of the club room and to his room. Once he got inside he locked the door and slumped against it. He then got out his mobile and looked for the number of Teu Helsing. He looked at it for some time before looking determined. He rung the number and after a few rings the shadow hunter answered him. He said " hello tuskune, how are you"?

Tuskune said " good, no wait you were right, they use me up without a care, and even Moka I used to love but lately all I feel for her is resentment, I have fought for her and she obviously knows I have feelings for her but despite all I have done she won't even give me a straight answer and that is what hurts the most, she just uses me as a juice box, and the others if they truly loved me like they said they did they would not hurt me all these times".

Helsing said with sad voice "I wish I could say that I am shocked, but they abused our friendship Tsukune, we are human so deep down they resent us, Moka inner is the true personality and she cares more about her pride than anything, even if she had feelings for you Tuskune she would deny them because in her eyes you are just a worthless human, so what will you do now"?

Tsukune said " I just want to be as far away from them as possible, may I join you"? Helsing said " do you know what happens if you join me right"? Tsukune said resolute " yes I do, I will be labelled as a terrorist for aiding and abetting a terrorist, so if caught I would be tried and executed, also that I would be hunted by all monsters as well as my former friends".

Teu said " as well you would need to kill monsters". Tuskune said " I understand and I agree, I have finally realised that between the chairman manipulations and monsters deep bias against humans monsters and humans cannot live side by side with humans, you and I know that only to well".

Teu said " very well, pack your belongings you want or need, do not let anybody know you are going to leave, at midnight I will call you to give you further instructions". Tuskune said " understood see you later and thank you".

He then hung up and paced all his gear that he would need. Once he had finished he waited until midnight then the phone rang and he answered it. Teu said " come outside as stealthy as possible and head out towards the woods". Teu then hung up and Tuskune put his back pack on.

He looked both ways down the dorms hallways and all was quite. He then snuck out into the woods. Teu who was wearing black pants, shirt and overcoat walked out so that Tuskune could see him. Once he caught up Teu held his fingers to his fingers to his lips and walked in the direction of the bus stop.

Then the bus pulled up right at the moment they arrived beside the bus stop times sign. Then they boarded and The bus driver said " so where to this time Teu and Tsukune"? Teu said " to the Dajin markets please bus driver". He laughed evilly and drove the bus through the tunnel.

4 hours later they had arrived in the markets. Helsing and Tsukune had been taking about what they had experienced since they had been at the school. Once they got off the bus drove away and they were at the dajin market.

Helsing said " these markets are where you can get anything, and I mean anything, and if they don't have it they will make it, seriously". Tsukune smiled as he followed Teu through the crowded place.

He then lead him into a store and they walked into a weapon shop and Tuskune smirked at all the displays. Teu said " its arming day for you, chose and pick what you want, there are many different types and grades, and as the dajin are beings of pure magic they are immortal and have been studied the arts of weapon and armour forgery, price is no barrier, I still have access to the entire shadow hunter worldwide accounts".

Tsukune picked up a two bladed extendible handled axe. As he picked it up the blade glowed red hot and Tuskune extended the blade out with his mind. Tuskune said " this is cool". Teu grabbed up two vampire slayer pistols and picked up a handful of clips.

Then they grabbed a heap of weapons and walked on out. Then they went to get some armour and looked around before buying some. Then after grabbing some enchanted backpacks they grabbed some black ops gear and explosives of all kinds. Then they paid for a ride to the witches realm.

It took at least a day to get there and it was all swampland. Not visible civilisation in sight as the witches built their homes in the earth. Then they travelled deep into the swap far away from the witches villages and set up camp. Over the next few weeks Teu trained Tuskune night and day in order to forge him into a warrior. He was a natural at learning hand to hand combat and had a knack for picking up what he was told.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

A few weeks later after the girls in the newspaper club had given up all hope of ever finding Tuskune. Ruby walked in one day in the afternoon club activities.

Ruby then said " I know that you are all worried about him as am I, we just got word of a confirmed sighting of Teu". Yukari asked " where is he"? Ruby looked hesitant before she said " in the witches Enclove, in your parents village to be specific".

The gang instantly froze and they all grew hard looks as they had been training even harder ever since America. They all wanted to kill him before anyone else got hurt. So they packed and left immediately armed this time.

Ruby with a chain whip, Kokoa with a Claymore, Fang with two Katar's, Yukair with a modern Recurve Crossbow with enchanted bolts (crossbow), Moka with katabira, Ginei with a broad sword, Ling with two Nodachi and Kurumu with a Bardiche.

Once they were all ready they got onto the bus with an amused bus driver. Once they got there the bus driver decided to wait for them. But as soon as they disappeared over the hill the bus driver followed after them intent on watching the conflict to come.

They watched their every step this time and They got to they got to Yukari's hut and felt a familiar presence inside. So they bust inside the house ready to kill. At the table was Yukari's mother and father, Taminori Sendo and Fujiko Sendo.

Also sitting beside Taminori was Tuskune and Teu sitting at the table eating dinner with the Sendo family. Tuskune said "ah at last they are here". Tuskune was wearing a black leather jacket, a black dress shirt, a black gauntlet on his arm, a dark red pair of long pants and a pair of black dress shoes. Helsing wore a dark red shirt, black pants, grey dress shoes, dark red gauntlet and a jet black tie.

Teu said " see I told you Mrs and Mr Sendo, they were only a few days behind us". Tuskune saw with a charming smile "hello everyone, why all the heavy weaponry for"? Helsing looked at the gang with a disarming kind smile and said "you guys are getting paranoid, but it makes sense and all". Mrs Sendo asked everyone to join them as they had more then enough.

The newspaper club seemed to shocked to answer so Ling stepped in and said " we would be delighted Mrs Sendo". She smiled and Mr Sendo got up and greeted everyone.

Ling said with disarming smoothness "it is true that we are a little paranoid but with all this talk we hear about a demon named shadow demon and a spirit ghoul as well we have heard are in this area, can you blame us"? Tuskune said " shadow demon Eh, could it be one of your people Teu".

Teu said " sounds like one of my guys, I might check up on that later see if it is a hunter". Yukari then said to her mother " mom that person is the shadow demon, he has killed thousands of monsters and he is here to kill you two".

Tuskune, Helsing and Mr and Mrs Sendo burst out laughing. Mr Sendo said "that's a good one". Tuskune and Helsing were not even tense just acted causal. Eventually the gang had to eat dinner with them and Moka said " where have you been all this time"?

Tuskune looked confused and said " what do you mean we have only been apart for a few days". The others went wide eyed and Moka said "tuskune you went missing three weeks ago". Helsing looked worried as he said "are you alright Moka, when was the last time you had blood"?

She said " why do you ask"? Helsing said "well its just Tsukune and I have only been gone a few days haven't we Ling"? She nodded with a confident smile but as the others went to protest Ling rubbed her wrist and they looked over to Tuskune and Helsing and they were both did a threatening gesture that Mr and Mrs Sendo could not see.

They got the message right away and agreed with Moka needed some help of some kind. Everyone seemed on edge the entire time. All bar the ignorant Mr and Mrs sendo as well as Tsukune, Helsing and Ling. The three seemed to be playing a very dangerous game and enjoying it.

Once tea was done they continued talking until late and Mr sendo offered the gang a bed to sleep in for the night. All bar Tsukune and Helsing who disappeared at some time when they argues against staying the night.

All bar Ling seemed surprised that Helsing and Tsukune were working together. Once the sun had risen the gang went and searched for them. The place grew more foggy and dark the deeper they went. Then they unsealed Moka and let her track them down.

She lead them for a while until they came to a small clearing and what remained of a camp site. The murky swamp water seemed to be surrounding them. As Moka stood on the edge of the water she looked confused and said " this is where I can feel faint demonic energy, but there is no trace of them, must be residue".

They turned around and walked away. Then once they were long gone out of the murky depths came Tuskune and Helsing fully loaded with breathing apparatuses on their faces and a small bottle of air strapped on their chests.

Once they came out they looked like fully prepared Marines laden down. They did not make a sound as they walked carefully. They went around the water until they got to the other side and weaved their way through the bogs and sink holes. Then Helsing got out a very old looking map and they headed to where the marker said so.

Then they began to look for something. Meanwhile Moka had sensed a presence again and Gin smelled them so they headed to where they could feel them. Once they got there Helsing and Tuskune looked at them and smirked.

As they faced the gang Moka said "you two stop you have nowhere to run". Helsing said " so it appears, vampire". Fang said " Tuskune we have him covered get over here quickly". Tsukune said "now why would I do that". Mizore said "what have you done to him Helsing".

Tsukune said with disgust " oh shut up bitches, I am here of my own free will". Kurumu said " Tsukune trust us he has done things to your mind". Tuskune said with a cold look "you are right something is wrong with my mind, but you got the cause wrong, I am here beside my fellow human because I did some thinking after our last fight with Teu, I then stopped being naive and saw you all for what you really are and I saw that he had been right all along, we were used and abused, we sacrificed everything for you all, and then we gave you our friendship, but I was still human, and deep down you all hated humans, and the feelings I had for you all were just walked all over, every day putting my life in danger, every moment in fear of getting hurt or getting my blood sucked, you say you love me and I am your friends then why do I have this holy lock, why do I have the scares of fights from when you would fight with one another".

Everyone had hurt looks on and Yukari went to say something and Tsuskune said "shut up, its my time to do the talking". He then smirked and looked at Moka saying " and is there none finer example of this than the tick herself, you suck my blood, I had feelings of love for you once, and you knew this but you lead me along like a lamb to the slaughter, why did you not just tell me that you hated me, that you value my blood more then my heart".

Helsing added "also tell me if I truly liked us both in any shape or form why did you turn us humans into tainted monsters, ravaging berserker's that are a far cry from human, in short I now hate you all to the core".

Tsukune said " the same for me I feel nothing but a burning rage in my heart for you all". Helsing said with a dangerous smile " and you only have yourselves to blame, you turned us into monsters and beings of hate and revenge". Tsukune said " and from the actions and prejudices of monsters I can see that we can never coexist".

Helsing said "so dose that explain everything clear enough monsters, we keep you alive to suffer as we have suffered"? They all had opened mouthed looks on their faces and the tainted human hunters backed into the water putting on their breathing masks.

Fang yelled out " no stop them they have underwater breathing apparatuses". Tsukune smirked as he pulled out a frag grenade pulled the pin with his teeth and threw it at the monsters. It exploded in a flash of fire and metal spikes. Everyone went down wounded beyond the ability to move.

When they came to they ran to the village of Yukari's parents out of fear. But they were to late, there was blood and fire everywhere. Once they got back to school they learned that Krumus mother and aunty had been found dead. The group were all grief stricken this time more so than when Teu betrayed them.

As the flames burned in the realm of the witches the shadow hunters Teu and Tuskune were still looking, searching for something but what. Tsukune and Teu then found what they were looking for the entrance to a secret network of tunnels that spanned the entire monster world.

There was even an exit to the human world. They decided to go there as Tuskune wanted to see his parents. He wanted to tell them everything about what had been happening but that would put them at risk.

As they came out in America Tsukune called his parents and told them that he was safe and told them that he could not tell them where he was or what he was doing only that he was no longer going to the academy.

Helsing was then surprised to learn after calling the American shadow hunters headquarters and going through a thorough identification proses that a few people had survived. He then asked them to pick him up as talking over the phone is not safe.

Soon a black car came along to pick them up and drive them back to the headquarters. Once they arrived there was a big welcome from the few survivors for the leader now retuned. He introduce Tsukune saying that he was a new shadow hunter and his best friend.

They got down to business and Helsing explained what had happened to him and Tuskune since they last saw him. Then they said that barley 500 members had survived the purge. Helsing said that they need to contact every shadow hunter they could and since they were going to war with all monster kind they would need to also get every monster hunter individuals or organisations up to speed and see if they will join them.

He said that Tuskune had been there the longest and could give them some good Intel. So while they questioned Tuskune and they rallied the monster hunters together. Helsing then asked them to organise all the gear they will need.

They would some sort of exoskeleton to be able to match a vampire. As the hunters came in from all over the world they got training if they had not had it before. They were trained in hand to hand combat, hand weapons, explosives and melee weapons. They had to be ready for anything, anywhere, anywhere so they were given drills to increase their stamina.

Tsukune got more training in weapon handling. Also they were trained to handle all the equipment needed for a heavy assault As the training went on so did the numbers of hunters from around the globe poured in. Then the heavy weaponry began to pour in.

Artillery, all hand weapons from snipers to grenade launches. Then there was a specialised group given the exoskeleton suits. They looked like a smaller bulkier version of space marine armour. Then as they organised all the weapons they would need. Helsing and Tsukune knew that they were no match against vampires head on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

Then a few days later came word that fairy tale was gearing up for a major war. They were also planning to resurrect Alucard, Dracula's son. A few days after that they had found the entrance to the dark fairies, elves and dwarfs of Avalon.

They sent in a delegation and they were brought up to speed and they pledged their help. Helsing then announced that they would have to take fairy tale down in one fell swoop. There was going to be 8 strike forces and Helsing and Tuskune would be leading the force to hit the floating fortress.

So they worked at full pace to arm themselves for such an assault. Then came the day for the world wide assault. Helsing had 50 exoskeleton wearing well armed hunters, 15 of the dark fairy and 10 dwarfs. The greatest warriors as well were boarding the Apaches helicopters. Then they took off.

The hunters and their allies were pumped for a fight. Once they got to the flying fortress the Apaches opened fire on the dragons that were protecting the fort. Then as the defences opened up the strict force jumped out and landed on the hanger.

Then the big exoskeleton encased humans opened up with heavy chain guns. Then they took off with roars of death to all monsters. Then Tsukune, Teu and the three greatest warriors of the dwarf, fairy and elves clan went down to the side. They ran with speed and saw the gathering and threw a bunch of grenades in there.

As they ran to where Alucard was housed they saw the newspaper club with Haji and Gin. They all had a stand off and each one eyed the other. Suddenly Teu said " look we don't have time for this, you must be here to rescue Moka and we are here to stop Alucard from awakening therefore I propose a temporary truce".

They all agreed to do that and Tsukune and Teu took the lead. Then they ran cutting down underlings left, right and centre. Then the 5th subdivision leader came to stop them but the dwarf did not even stop his speed and cut the man's legs off. The Fairy then sliced off his arms and the elf sent a spell at him and he exploded.

All bar Helsing was impressed and he yelled "forward". So they raced towards where Moka would be. Suddenly they came to an intersection and Tuskune suddenly said " I smell you girl". Suddenly he moved fasted then the eye could see and threw his sword at a blur. It embedded in the fairy tales leaders throat.

She gurgled and fell over as her life force spilled all over the ground. Then out came another and he summoned a machine gun but the dark elf suddenly pulled out her bow of chaos and let fly a arrow of darkness. It hit it dead on and Ruby chanted and sliced the man's arms off.

Then out of nowhere a samurai armour came to attack them. But Helsing pulled out some C4 and in a blur stuck it to his armour and detonated it. Once again they took off and saw Kira come to him. But as he was talking the shadow hunters descended on him killing him before he even had the chance to change into his true form. Helsing said "your only focus on the battlefield should be the fight itself, nothing should distract you, lets roll".

They took off again and saw Kuyou fire a massive amount of fire at them. Suddenly Gin and Hajai appeared out of nowhere and killed him. Then they saw Moka and Alucard but they were already to late as the seal of Moka's had just broken. And Alucard came forth. Helsing said "shit".

And the first time in a long time Helsing was so scared that he was frozen unable to act. Akua obsessed over her sister and the gang also stood there frozen themselves. Then Helsing saw the remains of the strike force form up behind him. There were still at least 40 hunters still left.

Helsing then roared " we are the shadow hunters". The others hunters yelled "in water we were born, in fire we die, our blood seeds the earth". Then they all charged after their leader who ran right at the monster with Tuskune attacking the monstrosity.

Helsing said "Sword of Chaos hear me, I am Helsing your true master, show your true nature". His sword glowed as flames ensured him and he stabbed Akua in the chest. She was then eaten by flames and became nothing. His men were taken out on by one by Alucard's heads.

Then Helsing and Moka were caught riding the heads of Alucard. Then they got to the surface where a fierce battle was still going with the helicopters and the defences. Then the head of fairy tale and the Suzen clan came forth. Helsing laughed as the bus driver and Tohofuhai came out.

They were attacking Issa and his assassins. Then the rest of the newspaper club went to help. But as Helsing went to kill the head of fairy tale she pulled out a Rosario and it was Moka's. She then was able to use the Rosario to sync herself with Alucard.

Then she began to defeat all the resistance. Helsing just stood there and as Tsukune walked up beside him. He said "it seems like this is the time we reveal our trump cards". Helsing looked at him and smiled sadly and said "Tsukune I know that if you use the ghoul one more time you will be lost forever, your blood fully activated, but I cannot let you do that my friend".

As Tuskune moved to look at Teu he put a tazer on his neck and knocked him out. He then looked him and said " I just figured it out, we don't kill them because we still have feelings for them, well I guess this is it".

He looked at Moka and said with a look of serenity "take good care of him". He then ran straight at the head of fairy tale in Alucard. He fired and sliced down the limbs of the beast and he looked confused before backing down saying " that's not Alucard, shit its not him so where is he"?

He back flipped until he got to the dark lord and said " fuck, it seems I must show my true form in order for Alucard to come out and play". He then walked up to Issa. He then took off his gloves and put his hand on him. Issa roared as his body was tortured as well as drained of power.

Helsing let go just before it killed him and he yelled " I am many thousands of years old, I am known by many names, Abaham Helsing, James Helsing, Ankou, Cursed Wanderer, no name, but what I truly am is the original vampire, I am the cursed being known as Ankou the ever immortal". He then said a few words and his form faded.

He was now 6 foot 2 inches tall, tanned white skin, long white hair, well muscled and and dark red eyes. He said " I am human as you can see, but long ago I killed a few witches to defend my home, the queen captured me and put many terrible curses apron me, the first immortality, the second indestructibility, the third whatever living I touch with my skin shall be absorbed and killed, the last being whatever I touch that is not living is to be consumed by decay and darkness".

He was then stabbed all over by Goukuoka. His arm was ripped off as he yelled out in pain. His body was engulfed by dark flames which repaired his body and Goukuoka tentacles all consumed by darkness and her power was being sapped.

She pulled out with cry and she looked over to see a maniacal Ankou standing there as the dark flames engulfed his entire body. He said "I am sorry for not telling you my friends sooner but it was not yet the right time, so as Dracula once said to me " it has always been humans who kill monsters, therefore my allies let us go forth, for we are human".

Suddenly all the remaining shadow hunters came out and gave an almighty cheer. Ankou the pointed his blade at Kira who had just been listening. Ankou said " this is Alucard, leave him to me, well Alucard, I am a human standing before you, my name means god of death, so hear me, I am the oldest human alive, come at me with all your true power, summon your demons, unleash your darkness and fight me, here I am, perhaps you may be the one who ends my long life".

Alucard said " well then prepare for death, for I will destroy that Rosario". Ankou laughed and said " you have misjudged the situation, for I made that Rosario for Akasha and it is not for controlling you, however it is a link between Akasha within your main body and Moka her daughter".

He looked amused and he said "well that's a relief so now I can fight without holding back". He then absorbed all of his main body back into himself and he still had Kira's human form. Ankou smiled manically as the sky darkened and storm clouds gathered around him.

He then said "better deal with the immediate problem, castle in the sky Ezra, all stop codename Ankou, all stop and return to cursing altitudes". A voice said from everywhere "affirmative Ankou, it is good to see you are home master, emergency boosters activated".

The now falling fortress started to shudder the entire structure groaned under the stress. It then stopped its decent just before hitting the ground. Ankou said manically " rise, rise you old girl, you have never let me down before".

It then began to gain attitude and Ankou said " beautiful now activate full cloak". It did as it once again was going to be up in the sky once again. He said " ha Alucard, that's what you get for stealing my fucking fortress".

Alucard looked amused and said " this is only a temporary setback". Ankou threw his sword away and he said " over my cold dead body". Alucard then came at him but Ankou charged as well.

One they met Ankou let himself get stabbed all over and dark flames once again repaired the damage and he landed on Alucard and put both his hands on either side of his face latching on. Alucard roared and he grew multiple appendages and made mince meat of his lower half. But Ankou still held on and Alucard was being sapped of all his power.

Once he was nothing more than an old man did Ankou let go. He said " give up Akasha now". He spat at him so Ankou put his hand on him once again and the beast roared. He then let go of him again and said " give her up and you just might live".

He nodded weakly and Akasha was reformed out of his side. Once she was whole Ankou picked her up in his arms repressing his curses for the moment and he said " good and now to rid the earth of you once an for all". He then put his hand into his chest and ripped out his heart.

Alucard suddenly turn into ash and so did his heart. He then looked at the reaming members of fairy tale and said "surrender". They did knowing that they had been defeated and he picked up Akasha bridle style.

She opened her eyes and she saw him and he said " Akasha it has been to long my old friend". Suddenly he walked up to Kaluha and took out the copy of the Rosario of judgement before putting it on her sealing her blood.

He then walked up to Issa and handed his wife to him saying "I know why you did what you did, love is love, same with Kaluha, she is much like you". He then walked over to the now awake Tsukune. Tsukune then said " so how old are you exactly"?

Teu looked mischievous and said " its a secret perhaps one day you may find out". Tsukune just shook his head and said with a smile " whatever, so what now, do we get to keep the fortress"? Teu said " Hell yeah, I ain't letting it go again, our trajectory has straightened out and we are gaining altitude".

He then looked serious as he looked at Issa, Akasha, the newspaper club, Haiji, Tohofuhai and the bus driver. The reaming forces of the shadow hunter force came up to flank him. All 17 of them had survived.

Teutatdes said with a stern expression "all debts have been paid, however when we meet on the battle field again, we will give no quarter, I will succeed in making the world a safe place, put the word out, any monsters that cannot accept us humans as equals will be destroyed, once we have achieved stability in that world we will move into this world, if the humans don't change their self destructive ways we soon won't have a planet to live on, the world needs a jump start, with monsters and humans as equals there will be no limit as to what we can achieve, are you with me shadow hunters".

They gave a yell to the affirmative and Tsukune gave a nod. Teu turned around to face his comrades with teary eyes and said " even if it means if I have to take over the human world"? They gave a cheer and Helsing said " I can never thank you enough for this my brothers".

They all looked invigorated and Teu said "are there any air ships left"? The leader of the hunters in battered armour said " yeah most of the ones that tired to run away were shot down by our fly boys up there, but there is a few good ones left, even a few private jets".

Helsing looked back to his foes and said "Anubus you scary son of a bitch, can you fly one of those birds". The bus driver took a long puff of his cigar and said "of course". Teu said "please escort them the the hanger Joe, so you can take one of the jets as we need to get you off my fortress, goodbye all".

Moka said "so Tsukune do you want to come with us"? Tsukune looked surprised and said "thank you, but my place is here". They nodded an Joe escorted them to the hanger and they went on their way.

A few weeks later Teu was staring at a field report. The monsters were being rallied. An army of over 40 000 warriors. The dark hunters ranks swelled with the other people who had not joined previously. But even with the extra forces Ankou estimated the losses at a total of 70%.

Those were loses he could not live with. He then knew what he had to do. He then wrote a letter addressed to Tuskune and left the place without anyone knowing where he was going.

When morning came Tuskune was given the letter and written was the words, " Tuskune my friend, I cannot let you all be slaughtered so I am going to seek a way to stop the war so long my friend". The shadow hunters could find no trace of him anywhere. Two days later in Lord Mikogami's realm the three dark lords were conversing.

Suddenly out of the darkness stumbled Ankou, and they went into battle positions. But he said " no I did not come here to harm you, I in fact I came with a proposition". Akasha said "lets hear him out".

The two other dark lords agreed and Ankou said "if we go through with this war thousands will lose their lives, and countless innocents will be slaughtered, well I have an alternative, I fight the strongest of you in fair honourable combat, and if I win you will surrender to us".

Tohofuhai said "you have killed so many of our kind why don't we kill you right now"? Ankou said " I understand that but if you win the hunters will surrender to you and ether way afterwards I will place Tsukune in charge, he is all that a human could be plus more, I am to tainted to lead any more, I will exile myself into the snow realm".

They discussed it amongst themselves and then Akasha came up and said "we agree to your terms and I will be the one fighting you". A few days later delegates of the dark hunters and monsters came forth and monsters of the dark lords came to the castle Akasha.

Then as everyone got in their seats in the combat arena. Ankou and Akasha walked into the combat arena and faced off. Ankou wore the black gauntlets and a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. She wore leather short shorts and a leather combat bra.

The countdown began and the match began. He smiled and said " just like old times, come and get me, I will hold back my regenerative ability until the end". She smiled dangerously and said "you should remember where you stand".

They circled one another and Akasha took off her limiter and there was a massive burst of power. Ankou kicked Akasha shattering her shin. She grunted and punched him in the jaw shattering it. He grunted and stumble a few steps back.

They then disappeared in a blur and punched each others fist. Their knuckles breaking and Ankou ducked under a roundhouse kick and punched her in the chest. She staggered back a bit form the blow and found that it had broken multiple ribs. He then chanted and appeared above her.

She saw him and kicked him in mid air. He hit the ground hard and spat out teeth. He then back flipped over her kick to his head lading on his feet. He then blocked her kick and punch and did a spin kick into her face.

Then her Yokia began to fluctuate wildly and she disappeared into a blur of speed. He did so as well meeting her and grappled with her. Then he forced his arm through her back wounding her. She grabbed him and ripped off his left arm.

He screamed and then jumped on her kicking her to the ground on her back. He then heaved on her leg and snapped it off at the thigh. She gave a scream of pain and each looked positively pissed. So they slogged it out exchanging punch after punch.

Then Ankou saw her beginning to weaken. And even though he was just as tired he pressed his advantage. He then saw an opening and punched her and appeared behind her punching her again. She fell on her face and she back flipped.

So Ankou ran straight at her fly kicking her and grabbing her arm at the same time. He then pushed back on her chest and her arm strained before ripping it off and as she screamed from the pain Ankou appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground.

He then sat on her back and twisted the other arm clean off. He then said " do you yield"? She looked up at him with her wounds all knitting back together. She nodded and said " yes I yield and you win".

He then looked at her with a melancholy smile. He then stumbled and put his hand up giving a mighty roar. The crowd went wild and the two other dark lords officially surrendered to the shadow hunters.

Ankou fell over beside Akasha and laughed as his body completely repaired itself all of a sudden with dark flames. He said weakly to Akasha "that feels better I can hold back these two curses for only so long, I cannot be killed no matter who I fight or anger, this existence of living forever without being able to touch anyone is a lonely one, but I will exile myself, so goodbye".

Akasha said with a smile "Always the one carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, goodbye my oldest friend". He wandered into the crowd of partying people and no one watched him go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue:**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of its Franchise_

The next day there was a great celebration for the surrender of the monsters. All celebrated and the shadow hunters held their heads high as they strutted in the monster world. Children ran everywhere and it was like a festival. They honoured Ankou and sang his praises. Tsukune lead the shadow hunters from that day forth as if he had always been a leader. As for the monster and humans for the first time on that day they were equals. As for if they ever bough peace to the human world, well that is another story entirely.


End file.
